Real Love: The Things we Do for Love!
by RoryAceLoganHuntzbergerFan
Summary: I am in the process of rewriting this story completely. Due to a change of email address and company I updated my user name to : RoryakaAceLoganfanI should have something new out soon.
1. Prolouge story Set up

Prologue…

Rory looked back at Logan who stood and the driveway next to the Gilmore's Manor in Hartford. His parents had bought for reason he didn't know a bigger mansion in Hartford, but what really had him and Rory both upset was the fact that Rory and Lorelai were moving away to from Hartford all together, through only half and hour away Rory and Logan wondered if they would ever see each other again.

That had been 9 years ago… Rory was now in her room getting ready for the evening and party that her and Lorelai were attending at her grandparents in Hartford. Part of the reason Emily decided to throw the party was the fact Rory was entering Rivers Academy that fall transferring from Chilton, and many of their friends (Emily & Richard's) had children at Rivers Academy.

I know there might a few mistakes but I didn't send this to my beta reader since it was just the prologue. C1 is with her now. I get it up when I can.


	2. C1 Remeeting a Childhood Friend in an

12

**Real Love's Never giving in up Dreams**

C1: Remeeting Childhood friend in an unusual way!

Rory was looking through all the dresses she owned to find the prefect dress to wear for that evening. Her grandparents were hosting a society party which Rory and Lorelai were ordered by Emily to attend. After freshman year at Chilton, Rory was going to be starting as a sophomore at Rivers Academy, the preparatory high school which Lorelai would have graduated from had she not became pregnant with Rory. Emily and Richard had invited at least three couples whose children went to Rivers academy, the Hunztberger's, their son had been Rory's best friend until she moved with Lorelai from Hartford when she had been six years old. Calls now and then with Logan and e-mails, is how they had kept it touch, despite being only 30 minutes away from one another, however, they had not seen each other in nine years. Lorelai for once, arrived on time with Rory at 6pm which made Emily happy since some of there guests had arrived early.

Emily led Rory into the sitting room where Logan was sitting on the sofa, about to re-introduce Logan and Rory they surprisingly recognized each other from the last set of photo's they had each sent to the other. Leaving Rory with Logan, Emily went of to deal with the help to make sure everything was in

Place before the majority of the guest arrived that evening. Logan had turned 17 back in June, while Rory was 15 going to be 16 in October. Born in 1984, Rory was about 2 1/2 years younger then Logan. As kids she had been two years behind him in school. However now with Logan having switch to five different preparatory in a matter of a year and a half, Logan was set to graduate in December from high school of the year that Rory would graduate in June. Logan had transferred to Rivers with five weeks left in the spring semester of last year. Hearing that Rory was going there starting in the fall now, Logan made a mental note to stay out of trouble period, finally.

There was three weeks before school started, and well, Logan technically should be entering his junior year, possibly senior year, he was coming back as a second semester sophomore due to the credits he had accumulated up to this point in time. It was a nice late summer evening, and a full moon as Rory and Logan walked out to sit on the back porch looking out over her grandparents' pool. For the first time in a while she was happy, as happy as when she and Dean originally started dating yet even happier. Logan sat next to her on the marble bench, as he looked to the best friend he'd missed for so many years.

Logan: "Hey, Lore, I really like your hair that length." Rory's brunette hair fell just above shoulder length with, for her, was very short. Dean hated it, yet Rory liked it and Lorelai as yet had no opinion about it what so ever.

Rory: "Thanks, Huntz, it actually recent I got it cut two weeks ago." Then not surprisingly, Rory changed the subject again. "So what do you seriously think about Rivers Academy, Logan? All I have to compare it to is, Chilton and let us just say freshmen years wasn't all the great of a experience. Tristan DuGrey decided my name was Mary as in..."

Logan: "Good grief, DuGrey's nuts, its one thing to think someone a virgin, it's another to label them that from the start on. Such an out of date thing to do. People did that when your mother went to school, when my mother went to school." Shira Michelle Huntzberger happened to be 4 years older then Lorelai and 3 1/2 years younger then her husband Mitchum. She'd only been 17 when shed had honor, but married that summer right after her birthday in July since her father had gone broke when her families business went under. She had Logan when she was 19, just before her 19th birthday in fact. Logan was born June 28th, 1981 and her birthday happened to be July first.

Rory: "Tell me about it Huntz. I'm actually glad to be switch to a different private school this fall a fresh start and a few friendly faces. "

Logan: "Well a little more then a few, 5 in fact, Colin, Finn, Juliet, Rosemary, and I all go to Rivers Academy. So all the other gang from Hartford Elementary Academy is there. So seriously how is life in Stars Hollow? "

Rory: "Really good actually my mom is engaged to Luke, who's been her best friend from the day we arrived their 9 years ago, when I was six years old. They are happy talking, planning and setting the wedding date, a slow pace but happy to be together. I have been dating this guy Dean and really, it's over. He too possessive; he hates the fact that I am willing to be friends with a guy. I just haven't yet figured out how to end it, yet I will eventually."

Logan: "Tell you what; you always use to come down with my family to the Vineyard. We leave tomorrow and are going down there for a week and a half. Come and get away from it all, Lore, my father is gone in Europe again and it's just Honor, my mom and me. "

Rory: "Shira wouldn't mind?" She asked this not noticing Logan's mother standing right behind her. So when Shira answered Rory jump a little bit since she was surprised to her voice.

Shira: "I don't mind at all, I've already mentioned it to Lorelai. Its fine with her, it's really nice to see you again Rory. So are you ready to start at Rivers Academy?"

Rory: "Yes, besides nothing can be as bad as last year at Chilton and being labeled Mary as in virgin Mary, by a guy who's spoken once to me. "

Shira: "I can imagine. I spoke to you mom, so Logan and you are going to meet honor and I at Martha's Vineyard at our summer home tomorrow. Logan, you going to head back with Rory to Stars Hollow tonight and leave in the morning from there."

Logan: "Sounds good to me..." After that Shira left and let the two teens go back to chatting between themselves. Entering the house, Shira found Lorelai as she was about to leave.

Shira: "I just spoke with Logan and Rory, and you were right, she really would like to come down with us, Lorelai. I'm aware that currently Rory has a boyfriend, but I get the impression that Logan and Rory want to be more the friends, I think there was always that change for them to be well..."

Lorelai: "Friends and yet more, soul mates, destiny's love match, however one wants to put it? I always knew the possibility was there too and frankly, one. I think that Rory would be a millions times happier if she and Logan were dating and a couple and two. I've always had my doubts that her and Dean should have ever began dating to begin with, this is something Rory knows."

Shira: "We need to let them let it happen, when the times right Lorelai. However, the more time they spend together, the better change it will be of happening. Besides their friendship is great bases for the prefect romance so to speak... simply meaning to them to be well each other being the other match made it heaven for a significant other. Logan so much as admitted to me about a few months ago his reason for never dating a girl exclusively was because he knew whom he wanted to be with and always had..."

Lorelai: "I think Rory dated Dean for those reason to in order to bid time until her and Logan could figure out a way to start hang out again and letting destiny take is natural course and well, it has. To them, it a sign one that means they are meant to be and I don't have a problem with that at all."

Shira: "Neither do I and neither will Mitchum when he finds out, however at the moment, it seems my husbands ground in work at a London paper, so who knows when I will actually speak to him." The two talked for nearly 20 minutes before Lorelai finally left. She headed straight for Luke's diner, when she arrived there she walked in and was surprised to find Dean there, having diner with his mother and his younger sister Clara.

Just as Lorelai had notice him, he noticed her enter the diner as well, which didn't surprise Dean, however was did was the fact that Rory wasn't right behind Lorelai. Mother and daughter in the time he had known them both were in separable. Excusing himself, Dean walked over to the counter where Lorelai had sat down on a stool.

Dean: "Hello, Lorelai, so where's Rory tonight?"

Lorelai: "At her grandparents in Hartford, she'll be home late and is leaving early in the morning to spend a week and a half in Martha's Vineyard with a family and old friend. "

Dean: "Oh well, please just tell her I was looking for her tonight, and if she has the chance in the morning before she leaves ask her to call."

Lorelai: "I'll do that..." She made the promise but didn't actually know if she would leave Rory the note. Seeing her daughter to night with Logan, Rory was happy and that made Lorelai happy.

When she got home from Luke's diner after 5 cups of coffee and a long goodnight to Luke as he was closing up she entered to find that both Rory and Logan were sleeping cuddled together on the couch. She considered waking her daughter, but the friends looked so cute the way they were. Instead, she took out her digital camera and took a picture of them, before going in search of a blanket. Unable to locate where she had but the extra blankets; she ended up taking the quilt off Rory's bed and covering the two sleeping teen. She noticed that at least Rory had changed out of the dress into sweats, as they had been watching the movie that was still playing on the TV despite the fact that they were fast asleep.

Lorelai herself ended up heading up to bed after checking the doors and windows to make sure they were all closed and locked. Coming down the next morning she noticed that both Rory and Logan were already up. She walked around to find them sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. She smiled at the fact that Logan was a coffee drinker, as she and Rory were through it was not too much of a surprise to her. Entering the kitchen she had an idea, they didn't need to leave till 9am and it was only 7:45am.

Lorelai: "How about breakfast at Luke's before the two of you head off to Martha's Vineyard this morning." Lorelai remember Tuesdays were the day that Dean didn't have breakfast there and it happened to be a Tuesday morning.

C2 (Coming soon)

How does the trip to Martha' Vineyard Go?

Rory and Logan's relationship begins to change from friendship to more as they spend the week together, how does it change?

What happens at breakfast & who does Luke have to deal with the arrivals of?


End file.
